Marshall's in Love
by IceEsteban
Summary: Marshall Lee, a guy who's known by others as cool, suave, stylish, etc. behave when he wakes up in a different reality where he meets himself... herself...? Warmth is in the air as the vampires fight a stalemate war of love, neither wanting to confess. Mostly Romance! And a bit of humor!
1. Chapter 1

**I DON'T OWN ANY RIGHTS TO ADVENTURE TIME.**

* * *

The annoying sound of the Candy Kingdom bell exploded in my ears. _Gawdd, I should get Gumball to tear down that infernal tower._ My anger cooled down as I staggered to my feet. It was still dark out, I must have passed out partying to hard or something, not that it hasn't happened before. A immortal teenager should be free to live as he pleases, right? _What kinda party did I come from anyway? I should call Lumpy Space._

I eyed the pub sign, Old Apple, my favorite place for good tasting shades of red. I was just about to float on there when I noticed two odd looking fellows looking at me. I smirked, they looked just like Fiona and Cake,but, then again, they have loads of fans. So, I ignored them and floated through the pub's gingerbread swing doors. Goose bumps formed behind my neck, nearly all the Candy folk was eyeing me.

I immediately recognized the familiar back and short licorice hair and called out, "Heya buddy, I could really use one of yer apples right now-".

My voice caught in my throat when she turned. I have loads of words to describe it now, but when her/his look hit my retinas, I only had one, 'Drag queen'. If her look wasn't bad enough too put me into shock, her voice was worse.

She fluttered her fake eyelashes and asked, in the worst sultry voice ever "What can I do for you baby?".

My eyes watered as I felt bile build up in my throat. Cool, manly Malcom, the only blueberry I know who has chest hair is now a female impersonator? I had enough, I'd just have to go home and this'd all be over with. _Yeah, home.  
_

* * *

 _Strange, why's my light on? And there's music playing too..._ I drifted along the gravel path that led to my humble abode. But startlingly, my lights are on. Well maybe, I forgot to turn them off, but what can explain the music being played inside. I don't have any music players inside, I play my own music. I worriedly hurried on. My eyes fluttered, trying to make sense of what I saw.

A rather lovely female counterpart of yours truly lacklusterly strumming my bass guitar. My jaw dropped, in my entire life I've never been at a loss for words, well, except Tashy. She floated in the space above the sofa, her hair leisurely drifting in the air. I felt my heart thump like crazy and I could feel my face warming up. She couldn't see me at the doorway yet, so I thought of what I could say.

 _Hey, this is my house..._

 _Nah that's terrible, how 'bout,_

 _Whatcha doing here? Nice tunes though._

 _Ergh, my Glob that's terrible._

 _Who are you? I'am Marc-_

I found myself in a staring contest with my stunning intruder. Before I could try to say anything, she lunged forward with the guitar. I attempted to dodge, but she still swung the instrument down unto my head. I blacked out. Pathetically.

* * *

"So your saying he's from another universe?"

"Yeah he seems to be your counterpart, erm..."

"Marceline, name's Marceline."

"Yeah."

"Do you have any idea what caused this?", a annoyingly familiar voice asked.

I opened my eyes. Crowded around me, the duo from earlier, from what I heard, Marceline, a stark female copy of Gumball, and the nerd himself. I quickly floated upwards, the couch was killing my back.

"I never thought I'd be happy to see your face.", I exclaimed, directing my greeting at Prince Gumball.

"Heh, likewise Marshall.", he smirked.

The yellow dog eyed my intently switching his glare to Marceline from time to time.

"Marshall, do you remember anything strange happening six hours ago?", Gumball's female version asked.

"No... I just remember waking up in the Candy Kingdom.", I replied.

"Hmm, I guess we'll leave it at then for now. I think more people from your world has been transported to ours, but the locations seem to be random.", she explained, "Finn, Jake, you too will find the any other people that's been transported. Marcy, you take care of Marshall.".

Marceline squirmed, "Can't Gumball take care of him?", she retorted, sneaking a glance at me.

 _Oh my Glob, this is her house not mineee!_

The princess quickly responded, "He'll be helping me make more sense of the situation.".

Gumball nodded in agreement.

* * *

We chatted for a while more, talking about friends and family. I've taken a liking to Jake, we've been chatting about this world and places he's been. I'am interested to see some of my friend's counterparts. Ice queen, Lumpy Space, Lord Monochromicorn. Gosh such a long name. I snuck a glance at Marceline, she's been on my mind since earlier. _Is there a way to break the ice?_

The other have left, leaving me alone with my twin. I took a closer look at her, she wore a long and loose grey sweater that covered the length her body until just below her knees, covering her pale white thighs. I gulped. We managed to make light conversation, but it wasn't really ice breaking materiel. I peered into my mug of tomato juice, half full. She gained my attention by clearing her throat.

"So, who's your dad?", she asked casually.

"I dunno, some kinda demon? It's been a long time.", I answered.

"How about you?".

Marceline took a deep breath, "Hunson Abadeer.".

"Ahh, cool...", I cooed, trying to sound interested.

My new friend seemed agitated. She frowned at me before asking, "Do you know who he is?".

"I'am afraid I don't.", I replied, tilting my head sideways.

"Ah, neverminddd...", she sighed.

Now I was curious, what was she gonna say?

"C'mon tell me!", I whined, noticing her white fang peeking from her lips.

She beat around the bush before finally explaining herself, "Since you're my doppelganger, I thought we'd share the same father...", she paused for a while to look at my smiling face before continuing, "And if so, what'd he look like.".

I snorted. _All that trouble for something like that, hahahha._

"Hey, don't laugh!", she giggled, a very faint shade of pink splashed across her cheeks.

* * *

 **This is my first attempt at a Adventure Time Fan Fiction, so I hope this is alright for a chapter. Anyway, I would help me a lot if you guys would give me some ideas or plots. Thanks! Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I DON'T OWN ANY RIGHTS TO ADVENTURE TIME.**

* * *

I stretched out my weary limbs, yawning as I scratched my head. I just spent the night above the sofa, despite Marceline's offer to set up a place to sleep beside her. Though beds don't serve a practical purpose, it's still in our mannerism to sleep in one. Her house is so strangely familiar to mine, I had to stop myself from instinctively grabbing an apple from the dinner table.

Marceline's squeaky yawn interrupted my thoughts. Quickly, I pretended to look outside the window.

"Morning Marshall!", she greeted.

I turned around to meet her gaze. Her hair was mussed, he sweater wrinkled and folded in some places. _Did she sleep IN the bed?_ Out of curiosity, I asked her if is she had. It turns out she did. So over a bowl full of apples, cherries and strawberries, we discussed the topic of sleeping on beds and walking for the matter.

She tossed her head back to chomp on an apple, giving me a good look at her neck, pale and slender with two bold bite marks. She tossed aside the wrinkled fruit before asking me, "So your saying you've never tried sleeping in a bed?".

"Not for five centuries.", I replied simply. I truly did forget about sleeping, after all sleeping in air is as comfortable as it gets

She tossed a cherry that I caught in my mouth, "Well you should try.".

"Hmm.", I mussed.

Picking up the dried up fruit she tossed earlier, she had an idea.

"You know what? I have a gig today, how 'bout we buy some clothes for you, then as payment, you join the gig?".

She gave me a mischievous smile, "Sounds good?".

"Yeahh sure.", I agreed.

* * *

After freshening up, Marceline floated out the bedroom wearing jeans and and a white T shirt. I looked at my own plaid shirt and folded up jeans and sighed.

"You look great.", I praised, hoping that it wasn't too weird.

"Oh.", she muttered, rubbing her face then stammering, "T-thanks, you t-too.", before rushing out the door.

The cave looked like it always had, wet moss covered stones, sharp stalagmite and glistening rocks. Faint sunlight shone through the cave's entrance, not enough to burn our skin but enough feel the sting.

Marceline felt the same, as she slapped a gigantic sunhat on my head before positioning one on herself. I took a moment to take in the sight as she floated ahead. The sunlight from the cave's entrance shone behind her, illuminating her slender figure. She giggled, looking at my sunhat she placed sideways. I held my breath as she drifted towards me.

I could clearly see her blush as she adjusted the wide brimmed hat on my head. Then in a move that could've stopped my heart, she affectionately twirled a lock of my hair in her fingers. She moved away slowly leaving me following her like a dumbstruck zombie. _Brains?_

By the time we reached the store, Marceline reverted back to her usual spunky self.

"Here we are Marshall!", she announced.

I read the sign above the doorway, 'Gouwd Clothes'.

 _Hahahaha, Gouwd, hahahah._

I ignored the signboard and followed my companion into the store. The ceiling inside was uncomfortably low, forcing me to land on my feet. _Oh man!_ The store was a maze of clothes rack and stands that formed walls and corners. I trudged forward and called out, "Marceline!", then stuffed my hands into my pockets and waited.

Covering my eyes form behind, she whispered, "Who am I?".

"Marceline, duh.", I laughed and turned around.

"Call me Marcy.", she smiled.

In her left hand she held several hangers of clothes, she offered it to me awkwardly, giving me a pleading face that said 'Is it good?'.

I took the hangers from her hand and was impressed, she had a great taste in clothes. _She is me I guess._ I chose a another top and a pair of black jeans. We paid Raggedy princess and left.

* * *

We burst through the house door and rushed inside. Marceline flung herself unto an armchair while I leaned outside the window. My skin felt sticky from walking all the way back. Why was I walking you say? Unfortunately, yours truly lost a bet to a very crafty vixen.

"Wanna shower loser?", she teased, sticking out her tongue.

"Hmph, yeahh...", I answered defeatedly.

A moment passed as I felt the moist cave air on my skin.

"Hey Mars, catch!", Marceline yelled.

I turned around to have a blue towel cover my face. Marcy's hysterical laughter filled the house as I dramatically removed the towel. She clutched her tummy and laughed some more, tumbling around in the air. I simply gave her a goofy grin and floated on towards the bathroom.

Dressed in my new clothes, black jeans and a red T shirt, I sat cross legged on the living room ceiling. I tried not to imagine Marceline in the shower, but the sound of water running in the room prevented it. _Look at yourself, oh Vampire King!_ I gave myself a pinch before floating unto the armchair. With legs dangling over the armrests and head resting on the other armrest, I snuggled into the cushions.

"Comfy?", Marceline asked me from above.

"Yep!", I responded.

"Can you play the bass?", her voice now further away.

I craned my neck above the armrest, and spied her on the other side of the room holding onto axe shaped bass guitar.

"Yeah, a bit.", I replied, sitting upright.

She eyed me curiously before I answered her unsaid question, "I play the six string guitar.".

"Oh, I don't have any of those Marshall.", she said apologetically.

My heart skipped a beat just because she pronounced my name, what am I a teenage school girl?

I chuckled lightly, "It's fine, I'll just sing along or something.".

"Alright then.", she voiced out before continuing, "We're gonna be leaving at seven pm... Anything you wanna do before then?".

I thought for a while. _Check out the Candy Kingdom? Play a prank on Gumball? Stroll through the nightosphere?_

Finally, I answered the patiently waiting vampire, "Anything you wanna do.".

Marceline beamed, "You know, you're a really nice guy.".

That phrase stuck with me the full three hours of movies the spunky girl played to pass the time. And that same girl was simply oblivious to the torture she put me through.

* * *

 **Enjoyed? Please leave behind a review for me to read! Next chapter, I'am gonna being adding the other characters, P Gumball, P Bubblegum, Jake, Finn. Alright, bye now!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I DON'T OWN ANY RIGHTS TO ADVENTURE TIME**

* * *

The party was great, loads of cool looking peeps to talk with, especially Jake. I glanced around the forest clearing we were partying in. A giant wood platform stood on one side while people had a gala in the middle, surrounded my huge sound boxes on the edge of the clearing that was nearly as tall as me. Right now, with a cup of punch in my hand, I'am having loads of fun talking about impersonations.

"Here's Finn when he has too grass shakes.", Jake hollered to the dismay of his friend beside him.

I watched as the yellow dog transformed, molding his body into a rough copy of Finn. Then I clung to my sides as he started to stagger and fall. Tears were in my eyes as I laughed my face off.

"Very funny.", complained his buddy.

"Eheh, ok, ok.", Jake laughed, transforming back into a dog.

"What should I do next?", he begged.

After taking a sip from his cup, Finn answered excitedly, "Marceline, do Marceline!".

I stopped myself from crack up as Jake put her into a threatening pose and in bad imitation, screamed out, "I'am gonna kill you!".

 _Ohhh goshh, thattt's real good!_

After a few more impersonations~

I mussed for a while, "So you're telling me you were scared of Marceline before?".

"Yeah, he sure was.", Finn reconfirmed, nodding his head dramatically.

"No, not really, well maybe a little... Fine. So I was terrified of her so what?", Jake retorted.

With a perfect aim, he tossed his crumpled paper cup into a bin before asking me to do an imitation.

I pointed at myself, "Me!?".

The two nodded in unison.

 _Lets see..._

I landed on the floor and took up a attacking pose with an imaginary sword, "A crystal sword! I'am all about swords! Swuaaardss!".

Though the two didn't really get it even when I explained who it was, I thought it was pretty hilarious. The thing is, Marceline thought it was too.

 _Darn it, why'd she have to see my dorky face._

She snorted behind my back, "Swuaardss...".

I slowly turned around with an experated expression.

"Come on Swords, we've got a song to sing, just follow along alright?".

I simply saluted in consent and pretended to sheath a sword.

* * *

I was enthralled. Her voice was beautiful, her finger danced elegantly across the guitar's fret board, if I haven't fallen in love with her yet, I would have now. The lyrics I memorized in the last minute flowed into the song.

"There's a darkness in my heart~".

"Pitch black and ugly~"

I crooned alongside her angelic voice, a bit disappointed I hadn't studied the song longer. The end came inevitably and she gave me a kittenish wink among the positive applause. Princess Bubblegum gave us a thumbs up and beside her, I wasn't that annoyed at Bubblegum giving me a raised eyebrow.

"A new song Marcy?", inquired the casually dressed princess.

"Yep, the party's great Bubs.", Marceline quipped.

P Bubblegum turned to the pink lad beside her and asked, "They're really similar, right?".

Gumball nodded in agreement, "Though normally Marshall's more... explosive...", eyeing me slyly.

I rolled my eyes at the royal candy floss, "Anyway... how's the search? Finn told me they haven't found anyone yet.".

The princess placed her finger to her chin, "Well, PBG and I found high levels of magic where you two were teleported.", gesturing to Candy Floss and I.

I noticed Marceline giving a P Bubblegum a toothy grin, though the Princess shrugged it off.

Loud wailing interrupted our conversation, a small peppermint butler gasped for air before telling us the forest animals are joining the party. I chuckled, hearing the roars and growls from here. _Yeah, party animal~_

"Is this normal, princess?", asked P Gumball, fidgeting slightly.

"Eh, happens all the time man.", she replied lazily, putting her hands on her hips, "You two go ahead and enjoy the party, we'll get the party crashers.".

I noted the way the two behaved. _I looks like that wad found himself a lady friend. Wait, I too... Never mind..._

Usually, I'd stay aloof and frosty to people I meet but with Marcy, I couldn't. She just breaks through my fake persona with her peppy personality, though I remember Finn and Jake telling me how scary she used to be.

"Hey Mars, done daydreaming?", she asked, floating over to the drink table.

I yawned, "Yeah, done.".

She grabbed a can of soda, opened it with a deft flick of her wrist and took a long swig. I glanced at the labels of the sodas, seeing nothing really catchy, snatched a generic drink can.

Marceline landed on her sneakers, eyeing a group of people before turning to me.

Her greenish blue eyes looking into mine as she asked me, "Is it ok if I talk to my friends for a bit?".

I blushed, "Yeah, sure, why do you have to ask? hahaa.. ha.".

My heart stopped racing as she left. _You are such a dork Marshal._

* * *

The stars are so beautiful, so plenty, so bright they seem to light up the night. The loud dubstep music dimmed in my mind as I closed my eyes. I floated on my back above the treeline. Immortals aren't as lucky as people think they are. Things like love will be stretched over decades, even centuries. I thought over my previous relationship. Supposing Tashy hadn't pulled out Hambo's eyes to fix her purse, and we were truly happy, how long would our love really last?

"Hey... Marshall... you sleeping?", Marcy squeaked, her face upside down over mine when I opened my eyes.

I shook my head and moved to a sitting position with my legs stretched out in front of me.

"Mind if join you?", she asked, pulling her wavy hair behind her ear.

Like I could turn her down, "Sure.".

She told me stories of her adventures, the time she pranked Finn the whole day, when she traded in Finn and Jake's house deed for a Lunatic Bass. Slowly, as I payed attention to her voice, she moved down the timeline to how she lived as a vampire slayer, faint memories of her mother. My body felt cold and stiff, as I was reminded of the hardships I went through as well.

Both of us fell silent.

"Oh. How, I must be boring you huh?", she chuckled, shaking her head.

I didn't respond, I wanted to touch, her to feel her skin, to comfort her.

"Woo, it's cold huh? Marshall?", she laughed uncomfortably, trying to restore the usual air between us.

I swiftly removed the black and red plaid shirt I wore and pulled the shirt's shoulders over her. I pulled the shirt closer pulling her towards me, her warm breath on my neck as she peered into my eyes. Her face was as red as the apples we ate. I couldn't bring myself to let go of the shirt, I wanted this moment to last forever. In a innocent trance, she placed her hands on my chest, looking very much like she wanted to be kissed. I leaned forward, just inches away~

"Marshall! Marshall!", Jake screamed his body stretched through the treeline.

I instantly let go of the shirt, leaving her blushing.

Jake shyed away as he said, "We've found Fiona and what's her name... Cake!".

My eyes widened.

"Well, let's go Mars.", interrupted Marceline, wearing my shirt over her sleeveless blouse.

"Right.", I muttered, sneaking another glance.

Jake pulled me aside, "I'am sorry dude~", but I simply waved it off, "It's alright man."

In the corner of my eye, I could see Marcy scowling at the yellow dog. _Wait! Does that mean that she didn't hate it?!_

* * *

 **Enjoyed? Please leave behind a review for me to read! Guys, should I ship PB and PGB together? Alright, bye now!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I DON'T OWN ANY RIGHTS TO ADVENTURE TIME.**

* * *

A week past since Marshall's exciting moment with Marceline. Though Marcy haven't expressed any dislike in kissing Marshall, the boy couldn't muster the courage to try again.

The king of vampires sighed, slouched against an armchair, thinking of the work he had to do today. Just yesterday, he had to take part in Finn and Jake's mission. With a gadget Princess Bubblegum made to sense abnormal magic signatures, Marshall couldn't help but be dragged around on a wild goose chase. He sighed again, this time, gazing at his housemate.

Marshall smirked, he loved how she would simply absent mindedly strum her bass guitar while staring out to space. It wasn't just that, after living with her for awhile, he noticed some of her habits that he easily found adorable. One of this habits was Marceline biting her lips and frowning when she was frustrated-Marshall found out when playing chess with her the other night, he cautiously threw the game to be beamed at by the victorious Vampire.

"Mars! Wanna play basketball? I'am flipping bored!", Marceline complained, leaning over her acoustic bass.

The boy in question thought for a while, "But, Princess Bubblegum wants me at another dungeon soon.".

"Can't you say no.", she whined, floating over to Marshall.

"There's treasure to find too, I can't be staying her for free you know.", he explained, giving Marcy a slight shrug.

Marceline floated on, ruffling Mar's hair, moaning, "But it was so boring when you weren't here!".

Mars kept quiet, thinking of what she said. _Does that mean she wants me around?_

Marcy's next question answered his thoughts, "Can I tag along?".

* * *

Snow, ice and more ice, the Ice King's domain, the two immortals floated along, dressed for the unforgiving weather. Marshall had his sweater and a coat he borrowed from Marcy together with his always present jeans and sneakers. Marceline came fully prepared with a stylish fur necked coat, skin tight jeans and fur lined snow boots.

"It took you guys long enough!", called out Finn waving his white sword in the air, beside Jake, Fiona and Cake.

Like all self respecting adventurers, they came prepared in snow gear, though Jake and Cake simply wore thick scarfs and boots.

"Heya Marshall!", the human girl greeted, before coming closer to give the unsuspecting vampire a bop on the head.

The poor boy was taken by surprise, "I've heard what you said about me.", she laughed before trotting towards the dungeon entrance.

"Well, she's a dynamite!", Marceline remarked, nonchalantly drifted past Marshall with her hands in her pockets.

Mars caught eyes with a suspiciously acting yellow dog and gave him a raised eyebrow.

The massive crack on the side of the mountain howled as wind rushed out, icicles forming on the roof of the cave gave it a look of a monster's gaping maw. With happy enthusiasm, Finn chanted, "A-a-ad-ad-ad-adventure!".

Fiona followed in suit, shortly followed by their two lifelong companions, Jake and Cake, their voices echoing in the vast darkness.

"Wanna sing too?", Marceline teased Marshall as they tagged along avoiding the icicles jutting from the roof.

"No way~", Mars waved off, floating backwards in front of the suave girl.

Little did Marshall know he was floating towards a huge icicle. Marceline knew all to well, but was too late as she watched the unsuspecting boy collided with the light blue ice.

"Hahahhaaa! Oh gosh, are you alright, ahhhahah!", she heaved, clutching her tummy as she struggled to catch her breath.

Dumbstruck, Marshall rubbed the back of his head, wincing slightly when he felt a small bump on his scalp. His partner's laughter quietened down as she got closer to examine his injury.

"Does it hurt here?", she purred, gently stroking the back of Marshall's head, a blush forming on her cheek as she felt his wavy hair between her fingers.

"Ahh!, ah! There!", he exclaimed holding onto Marceline's wrist in surprise.

The two exchanged gazes, their breath forming mists in the air, not one wanted to say a word. The two sat in each other's embrace oblivious to the stares of their expedition party. Suddenly, the dormant ice creaked alarming sending everyone on the guard, then, without warning, the gadget on Finn's arm rang, piercing the abrupt silence.

"You guy's better move your butts! Your standing on fragile floors!", Prince Gumball screamed, computer monitors going haywire in the holographic background.

With Marcy's hand in his, the team rushed deeper into the ice caves, making no move to look behind. Fiona turned on her light crystal, the others following suit, their soft light amplified by the solid water around them.

"This IS beauuuuut!", Cake remarked, staying next to her pal.

The team slowed down to match Fiona's unhurried pace as they took in the amazing sight. The ice tunnel opened up to a vast cavern crusted by brilliant greenish blue crystals. Almost immediately, they noticed a bright glow close to the floor in the middle of the sphere like cavern. The magic sphere about a three meters in diameter, glowed, casting a dull white light around the smoothed ice floor.

Finn tapped his gadget, sending up a hologram of PB and PGB, "I think we found it...".

The team moved onwards, Finn, Fiona, Cake was stretched across by the always helpful Jake, while Marceline floated into the cavern still tightly holding on to Marshall's pale hand, secretly hoping he didn't mind. Then as they got closer, a shadow formed behind the dull glow of magic.

Marceline gasped, "Simon!".

She blasted in haste towards the old wizard, leaving Marshall behind with the others.

"The Ice King? What the shakes is going on here? PB?", Finn panicked.

* * *

"What are you doing here?", Ice King asked, focusing on the orb in front of him.

"Are you doing this?", Marceline shouted, noticing the piles of books around him, she picked up a few, FanFiction. Dimensional Travel Experiment 89-14 July 1984. Dimensional Travel Experiment 156-8 December 1986. Countless papers, books, letters both new and old littered the space around her. _He's trying to open a door to another dimension._

The shaky vampire turned on a voice recorder, in Simon's old voice it monologued, "I think it's time to scrap this project, I don't have anything in me anymore... Funds have run dry, my wife has left me, I have nothing, if magic exists then maybe... the experiments will work.".

Marceline dropped the old color faded box, and wiped away silent tears. From behind teary eyes, she didn't see Marshall float in front of her. She melted into his arms, dropping shameless tears into his shoulder. The boy couldn't be happy about this, he knew how much Simon meant to her, it broke his heart a little to see Ice King this way as well.

"Oh hey guys! I've been making this portal see, see!", Simon exclaimed, gesturing at the portal.

Finn dropped of Jake before saying, "We know. You gotta stop this man.".

"Yeah dude, go catch princesses or something...", Jake concurred, shrinking to his original size.

Fiona stepped from behind Finn and into Ice Kings gaze.

Simon gasped, "Fiona? Cake? It works!".

"I thought I was crazy, a little lazy, but now that it works, I can reap the perks!", he chanted, prancing around the glob of light.

Then, suddenly, the glob flashed out several times. Then in a blast of light and wind, the magical sphere exploded, sending the everyone hurtling in different directions.

* * *

 **Enjoyed? Please leave behind a review for me to read! Have a good day you guys!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I DON'T OWN ANY RIGHTS TO ADVENTURE TIME. Ps. this chapter's in Marceline's perspective.**

* * *

Lightning coursed through my veins, what happened? I looked down at Marshall, back against a frigid ice wall, his head lopping sideways. He had taken the complete brunt of the blast. _Marshall..._

"Marshal, Mars.", I whimpered, nudging his shoulders.

I started to panic, "Please wake up!", shaking his shoulders more firmly.

Finn and Ice King started to move about searching for teammates, but I didn't want to help. I quickly peeled apart his green coat and pressed my head unto his chest. His heart beat was there, however it ran weakly. Tears started in my eyes, blurring my vision, what else can I do? The others started calling my name. I answered weakly.

I cupped Marshal's face in my hands and leaned forward touching my forehead with his. Everyone was staring now, solemnly spaced around Marshal and me. I cried, tears dripping onto his sweater.

"Mm, Marcy..?", he groaned, shifting his neck slightly.

I smiled nervously, looking at his faint smirk as I pulled him into an embrace. Then, without warning, chunks of the roof crashed onto the floor with a deafening crash. More started falling dangerously close.

"Get Marshal on me!", Jake instructed, transforming into a bigger version of himself.

Finn and I quickly placed the unconscious boy onto Jake back, while Fiona and Cake sliced ice lumps away.

The look of terror splashed across Finn's face, "You stay here with Marshall, don't let him fall.".

I kneeled beside his limp body, the team rushed out faster then we came in as Simon smoothed out the floor as he floated out. All I could do was hold Marshall's hand. Jake wasn't really bumping around, did Finn just want me here with Mars? _That boy._

"What's happening?", Bonnie screamed, her high pitched voice dimmed out by the tons of solid water crashing behind us.

"Hello PB, we're running for our lifes!", Finn laughed, followed by Cake, "Yeah, baby, running is great!".

"The magic signature is gone and- wait, why's Ice King there?", Princess Bubblegum backtracked, peering into the hologram camera.

"Well darling, that magic thingamabob was mine, and since I was distracted by these two beauties here, it blew up.", he explained in his typical fashion. Oh Simon, how the mighty have fallen.

Finally, there was light in the end of the tunnel.

* * *

We finally reached the Candy Kingdom, with its iconic Gumball Guardians sitting on it's walls. Marshall woke up along the way much to my relief.

"What took you guys so long?", Princess Bubblegum greeted, dressed in a orange skirt and a red blouse.

"C'mon guys come in, come in.", she ushered, squinting her eyes at the Ice King.

"You too Ice King.", the princess sighed.

Simon grinned, "Oh golly, this is the first time I've been invited in the Candy Kingdom... Is this a start of a romance?".

"No.", Bonnie scowled, sending Simon into the castle.

"Where's Gumball?", Cake asked.

"He should be inside already.", she replied.

* * *

I watched Peppermint Butler make his rounds, serving everyone but us mugs of tea. Seated around a round solid sugar table, we could clearly see each other. The princess arrived with two mugs of tea, her boyfriend holding onto a hologram pad.

"This is for you two.", she said quietly, giving me a sly wink.

I peered into the mug she gave me, a clear red liquid sloshed around inside. _Hm?_ I took a sip and was amazed, usually I hate herbal teas, but this was good. I glanced sideways, Marshall haven't talked much since the cave, is he alright?

PB and Prince Gumball sat together with Simon on the other side of the table discussing things I have no hope of understanding, Finn and his gang is busy taking about adventures, I had nothing to talk about with Marshall even though I really wanted to hear his voice.

"How're you feeling?", I purred, tilting my head to look at him, his slightly upturned hair and submissive expression took me by surprise.

"A bit shaken, but ok, you?", he replied, perking up a little.

I placed my cup on the table, "I'am fine. Thanks...".

A moment of silence passed as we enjoyed each other's presence. It's been a long time since I've felt this much tender affection for someone, Ash couldn't even compare. I even felt content just sitting next to him and as an immortal, that's a big deal.

"Hey P bubs! Why're you guys rushing the experiments, it's not like they have to go now, right?", Jake spoke.

The princess kept quiet. Gumball answered for her, what he said gave the hall a heavy atmosphere, "This world will be destroyed if we stay too long. The more people there are, the faster the corruption.".

Bonnie sighed, then bucked up, "Look on the bright side, since the portal was closed, there won't be anymore peeps coming in. According to my calculations, the four of you guys, won't cause that much damage.".

My heart dropped, I finally found someone who knew what it felt to live forever and not experience true love, and he get taken away. This is not fair. From the corner of my eye, I noticed Bonnie winking at Gumball.

"Alright! Who wants to try out my new weapons in the lab?", Gumball announced, specifically targeting the two battle loving adventurers and their companions.

"Hey, Ice King, wanna come too?", he asked, already at the doorway's entrance.

"Yeah, yea! Wait for me!", he shouted, gobbling a handful of cookies.

My pink friend eyed me with a mischievous expression. She was my best friend, and in the time we spent we together, I knew she was planning something funny.

"Hey, Marcy, can I speak with you for a sec?", came her inevitable bidding.

I turned to my crush, "Are you alright by yourself?".

He nodded in response, sipping from his mug.

* * *

"You like him.", she stated, her hands on the back of her head and with a smug expression on her face.

"What, pfhhh, no.", I denied, pushing her gently aside.

"C'mon Marcy, you can't trick me.", Bonnie smiled, poking my side making me yelp in surprise.

After a minute of useless banter I gave in, "OK! Yeah, I really love him.", I barked, then in exasperated continuation, "But he has to leave, and he knows he has to.".

"Well, just four of them won't cause any visible corruption for at least a month-you can have him for that much time I guess.", she explained, her plan making sense.

 _Will I have to c-confess to him? Me, Marceline, Vampire Slayer?_

Bonnie answered my unsaid thoughts, "You're gonna have to express your lovvee~", she squealed, swinging her arms lacklusterly.

* * *

 **Enjoyed? Please leave behind a review for me to read!**

 **I've just received a favourite from 'willowowhispers'**

 **Have a good day you guys!**


End file.
